The Alpha Wolf's Mate
by Dreams Of Athena
Summary: Hermione transforms into a huge wolf during the final battle, after the second wizarding war she moves to La Push, the birthplace of her father. What happens when Sam Uley, Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack imprints on Hermione, an Alpha herself. Hermione/Sam Uley
1. Snow White

_**The Alpha Wolf's Mate:**_

A/N: Hey guys, this is the 3rd long story I've started writing and I just wanted to let you guys know that I will still be updating the others, I find that it's easier for me to have a few fanfics going at once this enables me to draw ideas from one another as well as have something else to work on when I hit a writer's block. I originally wrote the first chapter and published it in 3rd person but decided to change it to 1st. Anyway enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 1: Snow White**_

 _(Hermione POV)_

I looked up at my new house, it was a gorgeous. A 2 story, white wood, with a dark veranda that wrapped around the top floor, and dark wooded front veranda. The front door was a dark wood, double doors with a gold door knocker. Huge windows framed the door, seeing into the open plan living the house possessed. As I walked into the house a small smile finding it's way onto my face, the interior was beautiful, floor to ceiling soft off white curtains framed the windows, the kitchen had dark wooden cabinets with marble bench tops, the wooden flooring went through the whole house except for the bedrooms. 2 downstairs and 3 upstairs, each room had its own built in closet. Downstairs was the 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, laundry, kitchen, lounge and her study/library; one of the biggest rooms in the house, shelves lined all the walls floor to ceiling except one. One wall had a huge window looking out towards the sea. The second floor had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms along with another library, slightly smaller than the downstairs one but more personnel, this room held all my favourite books, my first editions, my signed copies, the books I'd written myself for the magical world along with the books on every type of magic you can think off. This room didn't have a window but it did have double French doors that opened out onto the veranda. As I walked out onto my veranda I was in awe, the veranda was covered in greenery, roses and ivy twisted along the banisters and down the columns to the ground below, this was my new home and I loved it.

As I stood on the veranda I couldn't help but admire the view, the gorgeous blue sea lay stretched out in front of me, on either side lay a huge, green forest.

'Perfect place to let my wolf run' I thought happily, my smile grew as I ruefully remembered the day I found out I was a shapeshifter.

 _*Flashback*_

 _'Fred', I screamed, my eyes widening in fear as I saw him hit with a curse, he fell a scream on his lips,_

 _'Well, well, well, it's one of the little blood traitors,' a death eater spat as 2 more advanced on Fred, he was hunched over in pain, 'I'm going to kill you, slowly,' one of them cackled, the voice belonging to non-other than Bellatrix, I saw red in the moment Bellatrix raised her wand and screamed, 'CRUCIO!'_

 _A growl tore from my lips, how dare she hurt my brother!_

 _I felt the magic fill my body, a completely new and odd feeling a ripping sound was heard followed by an ear shattering howl, my own howl I realized. The battle around me faltered, eyes widened as they looked at me, looking in the reflection of an unbroken window, I could see myself, pure white and the size of a horse, my chocolate brown eyes remained, my coat, other than the pitch-black paws and the black tips of my ears, was white, snow white._

 _My canines drew back as I growled, my muscles tensed as I pounced on the witch who had tortured me, who had ruined and scarred my body almost beyond recognition, I didn't care that I was scarred beyond repair, I didn't care about the nightmares that plagued my nights due to the constant Crucio's I had endured, but for her to dare try and hurt my brothers, my family, my own pack! She would die for that, I'd had already lost my parents, I'd be damned if I lost my adopted family as well._

 _My jaws came down onto the crazed witches neck with a force none had seen before, a sickening crack was heard throughout the great hall as I shook huge wolf head and threw the now dead witch against the wall._  
 _I was off then, destroying, tearing limb from limb the wizards who dare hurt my family. The battle started up again at the screech of Voldemort's despair as his right-hand woman was killed, the battle was fiercer almost as if the light side saw hope in my huge white wolf form, as I decapitated vampires and sunk my teeth into Death Eaters._

 _Within minutes Voldemort breathed his final breath, Harry was victorious, the light had won._

 _I noticed the Weasley's running through the crowd, tracking down their missing family, soon they were all together with the exception of Fred, George and myself, I felt Harry's eyes upon me I knew he quickly told the others as soon my family slowly walked towards me. Their eyes full of surprise quickly followed by relief as they gazed upon a sight I don't think anyone expected._

 _The Twins arms were wrapped around my neck and each other, their heads buried in my thick fur, I could feel their tears pouring down their faces, as they thanked me over and over again for saving their lives, As the twins drew back onto their knees in a synchronised move, I approached, gently I bowed my head first to Fred and then to George, pushing my forehead against theirs, nuzzling their necks, letting them know I loved them._  
 _Exhaustion overtook me, it was the first time I phased, I found out later that the first phase is always the worst and requires and unbelievable amount of energy, I lay down and rested my head in the lap of George, curling up into a ball, I slowly started to calm down, focusing on becoming human again. Soon enough I was once again Hermione the with, my wild curls covering my face and neck, a tiny fragile form in the arms of her brothers. Quickly Fred removed his cloak and fastened it around my shoulders, George gathered me in his arm and stood. Despite his battle-weary body, he told me later that he found this quite easy, that didn't surprise me, I was half starved and even at a healthy weight, I was a small woman._

 _*End Flashback*_

I smiled fondly at the memory, despite the pain and horror of battle I had formed a bond that rivalled that of the one I shared with Harry and Ron. Despite the new close bond, and the ending of the war I wasn't happy in England, the Weasleys had taken me in when my parents had died but I just felt the need to leave. So, I did. After a lot of thought, and discussion with Remus and Sirius, I was the godmother of Teddy after all, I told my family of my plans, packed my things, transferred all my new fortune, bestowed upon me by the Ministry and the will of Dumbledore, bought a house, caught a plan and moved to the only place I could think off, the birthplace of my father. La Push.

I didn't just move to La Push because my father was born here but also because it was where my true pack was. After many long nights of research I had come upon the Quileute legend, it made sense of course, my grandfather on my dad's side was on the Council of Elders and the gene had run through my family for a long time. I didn't know much about the tribe themselves, on a personnel level that is, my father moved away to study in London and fell in love, he returned many times, with both my mother and myself as a young child but when my grandfather died, he never went back, the pain of losing both parents, along with the fact he had no uncles, cousins or siblings, there just wasn't an anchor for him anymore.

I sighed softly, I wasn't quite sure how to approach the Council or the Tribe but knew I had too,

'Maybe a run in the morning would clear my mind,'

With one last look towards the forest, I walked inside my new home, 'Thank god I've already unpacked' I thought as I fell on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke in the morning feeling more refreshed than I had in a while, international travel plus unpacking my whole house had exhausted me enough that I'd been able to sleep through the night. After having a quick shower, I flew down the stairs and into my beautiful kitchen scarfing down some eggs for breakfast before running out the front door. I was dressed in a simply loose tank top and some old ripped denim shorts, I didn't bother with any underwear or even shoes, they would just get ripped when I phased. My wand stayed at home, I no longer needed it, during my time on the run I had perfected wandless AND wordless magic to the point that my wand wouldn't be needed, I still took it mostly everywhere with me though, it was comforting.

I stretched my legs and arms, before jogging towards the forest to warm my body up, not far into the forest I phased, my huge wolf form a remarkable difference from my tiny 5ft5 form, shaking my mass I let out a howl of happiness and bounded into the forest, 'I feel like a pup', I giggled, enjoying the feel of the earth beneath my feet.

I couldn't remember how long I'd been running until I felt a presence, it wasn't threatening really, more curious and slightly commanding, his scent was intoxicating, I felt drawn to it, I couldn't see him, but I felt him, making up my mind to figure out who this mysterious, delicious smelling being was I sped up. I ran so fast my paws were soon nothing but a blur, I could feel a difference in the trees and soon came upon a clearing, whipping around, I came to a stop, coming muzzle to muzzle with a huge pitch black hulking wolf, his ears were tipped in white, and he had a pure white streak down his face, neck and chest. Looking into the wolf's eyes I was taken aback at how blue they were, an almost bright blue, they held an intelligence and curiosity that could only be human.

'He must be one of the phased', I thought. 'By the size, I'd say the Alpha, his scent, god's it's wonderful, intoxicating.'

As I spotted a pair of shorts tied to the hind leg of the wolf I knew I was right. A cheeky thought crossed my mind, 'I wonder'

'I'm going to meet them all eventually, may as well make it unforgettable' a soft growl murmured in my chest, as I giggled. With that final thought, I launched myself at the handsome black wolf taking him off guard as he fell onto his back, his eyes widened as I started to blur, beginning my phasing, picking up on what I was doing he did the same.

As I finished phasing I looked down and stopped breathing, his eyes were a cerulean blue, I felt his strong arms wrap around my body, he completely dwarfed me, but I felt safe, secure, content.

It felt as if everything stopped, the invisible bonds tying me to the earth snapped only to be connected to him, I felt my magic swell and grow, reaching towards him, swarming himself with my presence, his magic accepted, pulling me into him, I could feel my soul melding with his until it became one.

He blinked and I was quickly pulled back to the present,

'I imprinted!' I blurted out, noticing he did the same.

My eyes met his cerulean and before I could stop myself I leant down and softly kissed his lips, sealing our bond. His arms tightened around my, making me smile against his lips, bringing our bodies as close as possible.

The kiss was gentle, soft and curious, I whimpered at the loss of his lips against my own as he pulled away only to let out a moan as my mysterious imprint flipped us over, his lips ghosting down the side of my neck, 'I'm in heaven' I thought. My moan turned to a soft growl as he nipped at my tender flesh, situated between my neck and collarbone. My nipples started to harden

Not wanting to submit to him just yet I rolled on top of him once again, straddling his waist, I started by pressing quick kiss against his lips, soon followed by gentle tender kisses across his jaw line and down his neck, I felt rather than heard my imprints chest rumble as he growled as I bit him, gently kissing the bite mark I left on his shoulder, I couldn't help but nuzzle into his warm embrace.

'Sam' he said, his voice deep and husky, I felt her abdomen swarm with heat at his voice,

'My name is Sam' he said again

'Hermione' I replied. I felt his arms tighten around his, maybe my voice has the same effect on him as his does on me, I mused.

No more words were exchanged, we just lay there embracing each other, basking in the revelation that we had found each other. That I had found him, my imprint.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in Sam's embrace, breathing in his scent, until I dozed up into a light slumber, that is until we were distracted.

'What the fuck is going on here?' a voice rumbled. The strangers voice was deep, not quite as deep as Sam's though.

My head snapped up as did Sam's, there in front of us was a pack of boys, no men, and one woman, they were all looking at us, didn't take a genius to figure out why, we were utterly naked lying on the ground, leaves and grass in our hair, completely relaxed and at ease with each other. You would never have guessed that we'd only met only a few hours ago.

'I imprinted' Sam spoke, his voice, deep and husky only this time in had a double timbr,

'I was right', I thought as I looked up at my imprint, 'He is the Alpha.'

'On a wolf, and she imprinted on me', Sam continued, at this comment the surrounding men and woman jaws fell open. I knew why, imprinting itself was rare enough, imprinting on another wolf (phased wolf) was unheard off, legends say this only happens when an Alpha wolf meets another Alpha whose magic is identical to their own, and whose soul has been split into 2 bodies.

'Well fuck' one of the men comments, 'We better tell the Elders.

A/N Hey guys, I hope you liked it, I was going to split it up but I personally prefer longer chapters, so enjoy.


	2. The Alpha Wolf

A/N: This chapter will be focusing on Sam and his point of view. Enjoy

 _ **Chapter 2: The Alpha Wolf**_

 _(Sam POV)_

I shot up and out of bed faster than even a vampire, my body was vibrating with energy, 'What the fuck is going on' I said to himself. Thinking that this strange energy would fade I shook his head and decided a cold shower was the best way to start my day. I quickly stripping and jumped in and let the ice-cold water pummel against my back, the temperature didn't bother me, my body was a warm enough anyway. I pulled on a comfy pair of shorts and ditching the shirt, ran downstairs grabbed some breakfast before heading over to the Blacks. Harry had called me the night before, said I had to call the pack to come round to the Black for some important gathering.

They had some news, something about the return of someone or something rather, I stripped my shorts off, tied it to my leg and then phased. I took my time stretching and shaking out my huge muscled form, I was bigger than a horse, the biggest phased wolf, surpassing even the Ancient ones, and pitch black, the only variation in my colouring was the pure white tipped ears and a small white line that ran down my face, neck and chest.  
Letting out a howl to alert the rest of the pack I sent my thought's out to them,

'Heading to Black's, be there, Elders have called a meeting'

Hearing the answering howl's, I took off, racing through the forest at an incredible speed. I was an interesting Alpha, different to what the Elders were expecting when I first transformed. I was huge and muscled, nothing out of the ordinary for the Quileute, it was HOW big I was that took them by surprise, I was bigger than a horse, the phased ones were only supposed to be slightly smaller than a horse, the fact I was bigger, well that led to a terrifying image apparently. A wolf the size of a horse is nothing to be trifled with after all. My colouring was intriguing, a Quileute wolf and indeed any wolf, phased ones or not all had varied colouring, never before had a wolf been one solid colour, often they were streaked with different tones, I however was not, the Elders were both confused and amazed. I was a force to be reckoned with, I tried to be a strong, kind, but firm Alpha, hopefully I was succeeding.

I arrived at the Blacks to a peculiar image, everyone was seated on logs situated in a circle, the Elders were in deep conversation, the imprints of other pack members also there, this didn't confuse me, it was the Cullen's being there that did that. The Cullen's were the neighbouring vampires, they had a good relationship with them despite being supposed mortal enemies, Jacob had imprinted on Bella and Edwards half vampire child after all, and all imprints and their families were under the protection of the pack.

Phasing back to my human form and sliding my shorts on I approached the fire, as the rest of the pack appeared the Elders gestured for us all to sit.

Taking a look around the see that everyone was their Harry drew in a breath and started to speak.

'Many years ago we had another elder situated on our Council, some of you will remember some will not, his name was Jedidiah Granger, he was an only son, of an only son, he was married to a woman named Rose, together they had a son, they named him Alex, Alex moved to England to study, fell in love with a woman, together they produced a daughter, the only daughter to ever be had in the Granger's line, she was a beautiful child, and carried the gene of the Quileute legend. When this child grew to be 11 she received a visit, it was Alex was informed that his daughter was a witch'

The Cullen's gasped, their eyes widening in shock.

Harry continued; 'She would grow to become the most powerful witch seen in millennials, with the magic of Merlin alongside the magic of the Quileute tribe in her blood she would become the key in defeating the darkest wizard known to man, wolf or wizard, Voldemort, to simplify it down, imagine a Hitler, with magic.'

I shuddered, remembering having to study the war in my final year of school.

'The young witch's parents were murdered and she was soon adopted into another family, the reason we are telling you all this tale is due to the situation we are about the find ourselves in. During the final battle between the Light and the Dark, one of the witch's adopted brothers was near death, death at the hand of the one who had tortured the young witch herself, overcome with rage and the determination to protect her pack she phased.'

This bit of information brought gasps of shock from the pack, heads snapped up and eyes widened, the phasing of a wolf, away from her tribe was never heard of, to do so in the middle of battle was unheard of, for a girl to do it, was rare, this woman was powerful.

'There is more' Harry continued. 'When she phased she was a pure white, the only difference was her pitch-black paws, and black tipped ears,' the pack looked towards me, the only wolf who was pure in colour was myself after all, and with the same colours it was not hard to know why they looked towards me. 'She defended her brothers and the war was won. We do not know much about her wolf form, other than the colour of her coat, we were told she is big, but all Quileute wolves are, there are only 2 things you need about her other than what you have heard, her name is Hermione, and she moved here this morning.'

At this everyone started talking at once, questions were being thrown out, some were in shock, some worried, the noise was overwhelming. I looked towards the Elders for guidance only to see them struggling to calm down.

'BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN' my deep voice echoed around the gathering, the double timbr commanding and strong, the result was instantaneous. The pack settled, the imprints quietened and even the Cullen's stopped speaking.

The Elders looked to me in approval, it took a powerful Alpha to command his pack in human form, even more so his packs imprints. I nodded.

'Continue' I stated firmly, wanting to know what the hell we were going to do.

'The reason you are all gathered here is because it is quite possible she will join the pack, she might challenge Sam to be Alpha in the pack, or she might not, we do not however know how she will view the Cullen's, I will not lie to you, she has killed many werewolves and vampires in both her human and wolf form, we were told vampires fought alongside this Voldemort, we only wish to warn you, approach her carefully, do not scare her or challenge her if you can help it, she will not attack the pack because she knows of us and her ancestry already but she will defend herself. No questions, it has been a long night, head to bed, you will meet her soon enough.'

Not waiting any longer, I stood readying myself to head home, commanding the pack to do the same, I was soon called over by Harry, walking over and seating myself beside the elder I listened to what he told me.

'Visit her in the morning, ask her to attend the bonfire tomorrow night, she will come, she's simply finding a way to introduce herself.' I nodded and headed off.

I woke the next morning, nervous and curious about Hermione. Showering and wolfing down my breakfast, I jumped in my truck and drove towards the house Harry told me about. Just as I turned the engine off, a woman flew out the front door, I was taken by her beauty immediately, dressed in only a tank and torn shorts, her curls positively wild she was the definition of an untamed beauty. She was short to, I would simply dwarf her with my large form. As I gazed at her body, taking in her bare feet and slim build I felt drawn to her, the magic in my blood yearned for her, I frowned slightly, I wasn't told of this, 'I better tell the Elders of this' I murmured to himself.

As I watched her jog towards the forest I wished she would turn around and see me sitting here, I wanted to see her eyes, to see the face of the woman who as cliché as it sounds saved the world.

Accepting the fact that it's unlikely the small witch will turn around, I jumped from my truck, once again dressed in only my shorts, I walked barefooted towards the forest, the sight I came upon took my breath away, Hermione stood there a huge hulking mass of muscle, snow white, black tipped ears and black paws, 'Fuck' I swore softly, 'She's the size of a horse'

While my own wolf would dwarf her, I was positive that she would be bigger than the rest of the pack, watching her race away, I just knew I couldn't let her get away.

Stripping and fastening my shorts to my leg, I phased and shot off, following the beautiful wolf, my magic aching to be closer to her.

I knew we were coming up to a clearing and could only hope that she would slow down, I wanted to meet her!

I watched as she whipped around to face me, pulling myself to a stop, I finally gazed into her eyes, a deep chocolate brown, intelligent, bright, full of adventure, but underneath I could see the wisdom, sorrow and pain she had to go through. Her eyes really were windows to the soul. To busy musing about the beautiful in front of me, I was caught off guard as she pounced on him, sending me flying onto my back, her soft wolf form still on top of me, I looked up at the wolf and could swear she just smirked at me.

Her outline started to blur, realising what she was doing I quickly followed suit. Phasing complete I almost moaned out loud at the feeling of her naked body pressed against my own, she was light, I couldn't help wrapping my arms around her, revelling in the warmth of her body, I could feel myself becoming aroused. I gazed into her eyes and the world stopped.

Her warm chocolate eyes were staring into my own, it was if she could see right through me, all the ties previously holding me down to earth snap and wrap around my wild beauty instead, I felt her magic pull at my own, relinquishing control of it, I felt it return to my body once again, only this time it was stronger, fiercer, my soul reached out for her own, touching it, embracing it, connecting, I felt our souls melt together never to be split again.

'I imprinted!' I blurted out, realising she said the same thing my mind went blank, 'That's impossible', I thought. I looked into her eyes and then her lips were on mine, soft and gentle, I quickly responded in kind, moulding my lips around hers and tightening my arms, bringing her as close as I possibly could. Breathing in her scent, tasting her and savouring it, I just wanted to take her right now, I pulled away, hearing her whimper at the loss of contact made my cock harden, I flipped her over onto her back, I wanted to dominate her, nestling myself between her legs, I ran kisses down her neck, hearing her moan made me have to force my wolf down, I wasn't going to take her yet, not today. I nuzzled into her neck I nipped at the flesh between her neck and collarbone, 'Fuck, I couldn't wait to mark her' I thought. I felt her growl as I gently bit her neck. She pushes me over, settling herself above me, straddling me, she pressed her lips against mine in a gently quick kiss.  
I can't help but moan as she kisses across my jaw and down my neck, I feel her sink her teeth into me, not enough to mark me, but enough to let me know she won't submit to me, I growl, a deep noise in my chest. She gently kisses the bite, then nuzzles into my neck, relaxing into my warm embrace, she fits perfectly against my body,

I decided to tell her my name,

'Sam' I said, surprised at the huskiness in my voice, 'My name is Sam'

I hear her reply, 'Hermione', I'm taken back at how soft her voice is, it's beautiful, soft and gentle, but full of…love.

My arms tighten around her as I try to keep my cock under control. I didn't say anymore, and neither did she, I just lay there, my arms around her, relaxed, overwhelmed and unbelievably happy that I just imprinted, on someone as strong and intelligent as Hermione.

'The Elders are going to be in shock' I thought to myself, dozing off.

'What the fuck is going on here?' I hear Paul's voice ask,

My head snapped up, as did Hermione's, I see the whole pack in front of me, suddenly remembering the state both my imprint and I are in I almost laugh, I wonder what there thinking, coming across there Alpha but naked with a gorgeous girl on top of him, I feel the urge to laugh rising.

'I imprinted, on a wolf, and she imprinted on me' I said, knowing they would understand the strangeness and significance of such an event. I'm not sure however weather they know it's Hermione of a newly phased wolf.

'Well fuck, we better tell the Elders' Jacob says.


	3. Council of Elders

A/N I know some people will probably be confused with how intimate they are especially since they both just met, I made it this way on purpose. As they imprinted on each other they both understand what the imprint means, and I wanted them to have that immediate connection and comfortableness between each other. Hermione will still struggle with opening up about what happened to her during the war, but I wanted Sam to be a strong comforting presence and someone she could rely on early on.

 ** _Chapter 3: Council of Elders_**

(Hermione POV)

I looked up at Sam admiring the view, I hadn't had a chance to get a good look at him just yet, I could vaguely hear him telling the pack to head back to the Res, I didn't pay too much attention to what he was saying. My thoughts elsewhere.

He was extremely handsome, he had jet black hair cut close to his head, his eyes were a shade of blue I'd never seen bestowed on a human, with a strong jaw, plump lips and a scar that ran across his right eyebrow down to just under his ear. My eyes moved down his face and neck, he was extremely muscled, with big shoulders and a rock-hard chest, his chest tapered down to slim hips. A tribal tattoo covered his left rib cage and carried up to his shoulder and bicep. His chest and shoulders were smattered with scars. He looked like a tribal warrior.

I felt a surge of magic, snapping my head up I saw the pack phase into their wolf form before heading off.

Looking back down at Sam I see a smirk spreading across his face.

'Admiring the view?', he rumbles

I can feel my blush creeping up my neck, not wanting to be the only one embarrassed I gracefully stood, his eyes dragged down my form, his tongue flicked against his bottom lip. Grinning I raised my arms and stretched, slowly. Letting him admire my body.

'Who's admiring the view now?' I giggled, pointedly looking at his cock as it started to swell.

I saw him move and with a giggle I spun and started running away, not caring about my lack of cloths, we were imprints, we'd have to see each other naked sometime, besides, he looked good.

Giggling wildly I let him get close only to dart away as he reached out for me.

(Sam POV)

I held back a groan as I watched her stretch out her body, Hermione was gorgeous, anyone could see that, her dark brown curls framed her face wildly, her chocolate eyes shining with amusement. The little minx, she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

'Who's admiring the view now?' she said, her voice soft and melodious, I followed her eyes and saw her staring at my hardening cock.

'She's not getting away with that' I thought, jumping to my feet I sped towards her watching her laugh madly as I tried to catch her, I wasn't putting much effort into it though, I wanted her to think she was winning.

I watched as she slowed down slightly, racing towards her I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her against my chest I nuzzled her neck, nipping and kissing, grinding my cock against her ass. I felt her relax into my arms and let out a moan, spinning her around I picked her up into my arms, her legs around my waist.

'Hermione, you are a wildly beautiful woman' I said softly, my voice husky with need, with one arm around her waist, I threaded my hand into her hair, pulling slightly. Her head fell back and lips parted in a moan, I swept forward and crashed my lips against her.

We stood there forever (honestly it was only minutes) exploring each other mouths. I pulled back and gently lowered her to the ground.

'Come to a bonfire tonight, the Elders will be there and from what I've been told you've been meaning to find a way to introduce yourself'

She gazed up at me, pressing her lips against mine in a soft kiss she murmured 'I'd love to'

By some unspoken agreement, we both took a few steps back and phased, I wandered up to my white wolf and pressed my nose against hers. We bounded off, racing through the forest to her home, the wind whistling through the trees. I wondered if she'd be able to hear me if I spoke.

'Hermione?'

'Sam?' she stopped, 'We can talk?'

'Yes, since I imprinted on you, and you on me we're able to talk, well communicate with our minds in wolf form.' Sensing her worry, I quickly followed up, 'I can't see into your mind though, you need to push your thoughts out to me, make's sense, right?'

'Yes, does this mean I'm part of your pack?'

'I'm not sure, I am the alpha so if you were part of the pack I should be able to command you with my alpha voice, not that I every would, however my connection with you feel different, it might just be the imprint but with you I feel equal. You're not just another wolf in the pack. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I believe the Elders will be able to. By the way, we are aware of you being a witch, just letting you know, the Elders knew somehow.'

'I understand, come, let's run, we have a gathering to attend'

With that she flew off again.

We soon arrived back at the edge of the forest near her home, by this time it was late afternoon, almost time for the gathering, quickly phasing, I pulled the shorts, previously tied around my leg on, I watched as she waved her hand towards her shredded cloths from where she had phased. Pulling on her now repaired clothes on she grabbed my hand pulling me towards her house.

We ended up sitting on the steps of her front veranda, leaning against the support beams, facing each other.

'Could I give you a lift?' I asked nervously,

'Of course, I'd appreciate it' she replied, smiling softly, 'Do you need to change?' Hermione asked,

'Yeah, preferably, my place is on the way, would you mind If we stopped off so I could change?'

'I don't mind, gimme 10 mins, I'll have a shower and get ready, feel free to look around.' She stood up, walking into her house.

Her house was beautiful, simple, comfortable and spacious, not to girly I realised as well. I sat down at her kitchen bench, yelling out to her I asked, 'Do you mind if I make myself a coffee'

'Go ahead, help yourself to whatever you want' she yelled back, I heard the sound of running water and knew she'd started her shower. Jumping up I put the kettle on, rummaging through her cupboards I found the coffee and a mug.

Just I finished off my drink I heard a noise from the stairs, looking up my breath caught in my throat, my wolf growled deep and soft in chest. Raking my eyes over her appreciating her body, she was dressed in a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a cut across the middle exposing her knees, she had on a soft v-neck white shirt, and a black leather jacket, she held a pair of small ankle boots in her hand. Her hair hung down, brushing against the small off her back, she wore no make-up, not that she needed it.

'Beautiful' I breathed out, watching with a small smile as a soft pink tinge graced her cheeks. 'Come on, let's go, don't want to be late do we.' I reached for her hand and pulled her out the door and towards my truck.

We arrived at the Black's property about 20 minutes later. We stopped by mine first, Hermione decided to stay in the car as I ran into the house, showering and dressing myself in record time. I felt a smirk form on my face as I remembered how her eyes had widened and looked me up and down. I'd opted to throw on a pair of black, slim jeans, a white shirt and my brown leather jacket, I didn't put on any shoes but I did carry my timberland boots with me and threw them in the car just in case.

Jacob and the rest of the pack had set up a bonfire out the back, everyone was already there sitting on the ground or the logs scattered around the fire. Holding hand's, we approached, I could see the curious look in everyone's eyes, as they glanced first at Hermione and then myself, no one had noticed the hand holding first though.

Harry and the other elders looked at us from across the fire. I sat down on a log, expecting Hermione to follow. I watched as she walked around the fire towards the elders. Everyone stopped speaking, falling silent.  
'Oh shit, this won't be good, guests never approached the elders first, you sat quietly waiting to be addressed.' I mumbled to myself. I knew the pack heard me though, they looked towards me with the same worried look on their faces.

I focussed my attention back on Hermione. I watched as she stood before them, she fell to her knees and bowed her head. The words that came from her lips made eyes widen and hands shake.

'Oh crap, of course she had to be a warrior of the tribe.'

 **A/N So far I've stuck to having Hermione and Sam's POV, however there are certain scenes coming up where I won't be able to set the tone or explain it so well if I stick to that, from now on there will be third person as well as Hermione and Sam's POV, Of course I'll write a little note eg (Hermione's POV) above the scene so it doesn't get confusing. Enjoy**


	4. Ancient Magic

**_Ancient Magic_**

Sam's eyes widened as he heard the words flowing from his imprints mouth. She spoke a mixture of ancient Quileute and latin. The language was a gift, no normal person could speak it, in fact, it was only gifted to warriors of the tribe, the pack Alpha and the Council Elders.

He listened as Hermione asked for acceptance and a blessing to stay on tge land of her forefathers. She soon began to speak of her past, of the battles she won, the ancient magic that ran through her veins made the scars she won from those battles begin to glow, scars that neither Sam nor the pack noticed before. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her, he knew that the soft golden glow of her scars was keeping the focus of the entire pack, their imprints and the familys rooted on her.

Harry Clearwater, Billy Black and Quill Sr, all withdrew a knife, slicing their hands, blood started to well. They laid hands on her brow, speaking in usion they proclaimed: _We welcome you, young warrior to our lands, to our tribe and to our pack, we welcome you home. We name you tribal warrior, we name you den mother, we name you pack Alpha. May our magic protect you and live within you._ The palms of the elders glowed with a soft light, power and magic passed from the elders to the young warrior. Her scars glowed brighter, more... powerful. Her eyes were alight with pure energy. Withdrawing a dagger from her side, she slit first her right, and then her left hand.

Harry and Quill Sr, laid their own bloodied hands on the shouldes of Billy. Hermione then raised her own, pressing her right hand across her heart, and placing her left on Billy's she spoke: _Council Elders, I acvept your gifts. I vow to protect these lands, the pack and the people who live upon the land. Should I ever grow dark, or seek to use the magic inside me for the destruction of life, my own life will be forfeite and my magic returned to the ground. I accept my place as tribal warrior, as den mother and as pack Alpha. So mote be it._ As the last words left his imprints mouth, the glow encasing her erupted. Hermione took the elders hands in her own, a soft green light started pulsing. Soon the council of elders all had healed habds, a singular scar down their palms.

Hermione stood, turning around the faced rest of the pack and family's, her eyes resting on Sam's and Sam's alone.


End file.
